This invention relates to a process for preparing iron oxide particles. In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing acicular iron oxide particles that exhibit a combination of chemical and electrical properties that make such particles particularly suitable for use in magnetic recording. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved process for preparing acicular magnetic iron oxide particles which process permits the use of Commercial Grade ferrous salts in the synthesis without the formation of unwanted by-products that are generally associated with the use of such salts, and which deleteriously affect the magnetic recording and reproducing properties of such particles.